


would you want me if i want you?

by fineh



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: He’s the one without the impulse control, this impulse that’s impossible to ignore. Right now, that impulse requires a firm shove and a nickname that toes the line between an endearment and an insult.In which Schneider needs something.





	would you want me if i want you?

**Author's Note:**

> short tumblr prompt

_“I don’t want you to stop.”  
_

* * *

“Pen, Penelope, tell me to stop.” He’s the one without the impulse control, this impulse that’s impossible to ignore. Right now that impulse requires a firm shove and a nickname that toes the line between an endearment and an insult. **  
**

He could ignore this feeling for the rest of his life, Penelope just needs to tell him to and he will. He could hold her, laugh with her, cry with her and ignore the fluttering in his chest. If Penelope told him to stop breathing he probably would because he would always do whatever he needed to protect her, even if was from himself.

Especially if it was from himself.

Besides, this was crazy, being a breath away from kissing his best friend. It was terrifying how much he wanted it, how well he’d suppressed the feeling until now. But the prospect of losing her is even more terrifying. So he waits, the silence stretching between them, suspended between his shallow breaths and the small puffs of air Penelope leaves on his cheek.

“I don’t want you to stop.”

Schneider’s reply to the rasped out command is a groan because it wasn’t what he needed to hear right now. They aren’t the words he was expecting but Penelope has never done what was expected of her. She carves her own rules into already existing ones or completely ignores them and creates her own.

“Pen…”

With an exasperated eye roll she tugs him the rest of the way down, the shut up implied in the kiss, the bruising way she comes at him is also unexpected. And maybe, Schneider thinks as he closes his eyes and drinks her in, just maybe, he isn’t the only one who wants this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
